


Smile Flower

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: "Why do you keep on stealing my flowers?" Jeonghan said as soon as he reached his garden.Startled from the voice he heard, Seungcheol lost his balance while picking roses. It's the voice he longs to hear, for years."H-hannie?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Smile Flower

Jeonghan looked through his window, the guy from yesterday picked flowers from his garden again. He spent years to cultivate those and make them pretty and how dare this stranger have the audacity to just pick them up.

He wants to confront the guy but decided to hold it for now. He may be broke and he has someone he wants to give flowers to.

Or maybe just wants to brighten his room and decorate them around his house. The thought made Jeonghan smile.

He has always love flowers since he was little. His mother used to own a flowershop but when she died, all the flowers she tended died with her.

When he had the time after he graduated from university, he looked for a cheap house that has a little place where he can start his garden.

He’s a writer by profession and planting flowers has become his habit. He plants whenever he’s on a writer’s block. It clears his mind. Looking at the pretty flowers makes him happy.

It’s another sunny morning. The sun has just risen up, he can still feel the cold air around him. The reminiscent of last night’s rain still evident as he breathed in. The earthy scent mixed in with the sweet scent of roses embraced him.

He heard a sound coming from his frontyard. It must be the guy who kept on picking the roses from his garden. And he wasn’t wrong. He observed him, the man squat and started to pick roses. He can see the man’s lips moving as if he is talking. He opened his door to take a closer look. Slowly he made his way to his front garden. He doesn’t even understand why he’s tiptoeing his way to the man as if he’s the one sneaking in on his place.

"Why do you keep on stealing my flowers?" Jeonghan said as soon as he reached his garden.

Startled from the voice, the man lost his balance while picking roses. Slowly, he looked up at the towering man infront of him.

Jeonghan can see the shock from the nameless man. It confused him when another emotion is showing from his eyes. A look of longing, like he’s seeing Jeonghan again after a long time.

He wasn’t shaken from it though, so he proceeded to take the roses away from the man’s hands.

“You gotta tell me where my beautiful roses go before I let you take them away.”

“I-I’m bringing to it to the love of my life. He likes these roses so much. I’m Seungcheol by the way”

Seungcheol offered his shaking hand to Jeonghan. The younger shook it after taking a look on Seungcheol’s overall appearance.

“I’m Jeonghan, nice to meet you”

The older offered a small smile.

“I want to see who you bring the flowers to and make sure they deserve them.”

“You want to go with me?”

Jeonghan just nodded. He can see Seungcheol was hesitant for a moment but then smiled brightly and nodded his head.

They’re now driving somewhere. Jeonghan doesn’t care where, he just wants to see someone smile because of his roses.

“Stop looking at me, eyes on the road Mister. I don’t want to die yet.” Jeonghan noticed how Seungcheol takes a glance from time to time, as if afraid he’ll vanish on thin air.

The older just laughed grimly.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asked when he caught Seungcheol’s lips trembling. He looks like he’s about to burst into tears any moment.

“I’m good Hannie-, I mean Jeonghan. Sorry.”

They reached their destination, and Jeonghan was taken aback when he see they’re on a Columbarium. Seungcheol opened the door for him. He went out of the car weakly. He suddenly wants to go home, but no, he wants to see the person who receives the flowers he’s holding.

Seungcheol lead the way, Jeonghan slowly following his footsteps. He’s looking around the place. Seungcheol motioned for him to turn left and they entered a room.

The roses he’s holding fell on his feet, he saw his photo inside the niche. A photo with Seungcheol and him both smiling at the camera, flower crowns adorning their heads. Him writing on his desk while his other hand is holding someone’s hand, which he bet is Seungcheol’s. Another photo of him watering his flowers, the sun shining brightly behind him, the splash of water creating a rainbow effect.

In loving memories of YOON JEONGHAN OCTOBER 4, 1995- JULY 16, 2018.

And as if there’s a switch that turned on inside his head, all the memories came rushing in.

_The day he met Seungcheol, wherein he was writing on his notepad just below the tree. A ball touch his foot, startling him. He looked around to see who needs it, then Seungcheol came running, the sweat making him look manly. He even stuttered when Seungcheol asked what his name is._

_The day he said yes to Seungcheol. They were lounging under the blazing sun, enjoying the sea breeze. Seungcheol invited him to the beach to clear his mind. He’s trying to finish a book but then got stuck at a particular scene._

_Another memory, he was cooking something in the kitchen. And Seungcheol just laughed at him when he presented him the dish. But when he pouted, the older was quick to eat it and gave him a big smile._

_Seungcheol helping in taking out the weeds around his mini rose garden. Seungcheol hugging him from behind as he keep on working on the flowers._

He was brought back to the present when he heard a sob. It’s coming from Seungcheol. He’s looking at him longingly, his eyes asking if he can hug him. Without second thoughts, Jeonghan opened his arms wide, enclosing Seungcheol in his arms. The older look little as he continue to sob on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Hannie, I’m sorry I left when you needed me the most. I’m sorry I doubted your love for me. I’m sorry, I love you” Seungcheol tightened his hug on Jeonghan.

Ah, he remembered. _Two years ago, Seungcheol and him had a huge fight. The older wants to work on another city. Telling him it will be best so they can afford a bigger house and maybe a lot of space for his roses. Seungcheol wants him to continue planting them. Seungcheol has big dreams for them. And Jeonghan told him no, that he’s okay with what they have now. He’s contented as long as they’re together. The older however took it wrongly. He thought Jeonghan doesn’t believe in him. That he has doubts in Seungcheol making it big. So the older decided to leave for the night, leaving a crying Jeonghan behind. The last thing he remembered was the unbearable pain coming from his chest, he called for the older, the darkness took over._

_Seungcheol came home to a dead Jeonghan. He called the ambulance as soon as he could, hugging the cold corpse closer to him. Crying in agony._

_It was a heart attack. Jeonghan has a heart disease when he was little but he got better growing older, or so he thought._

“I kept on coming back to our old house Hannie,” Seungcheol said as he’s more composed now.

“You don’t live there anymore?” Jeonghan asked.

“Our memories keep on hunting me. Whenever I enter our home, all I see is you. I cry every day and every night for a year until my family stepped in. I only visit the house to tend on your garden. I still water them, cultivate them, just like you did. It’s your 2nd death anniversary today. I was so surprised to hear your voice earlier. God knows how many times I’ve asked for you to visit me in my dreams but he gave me this instead. Hannie, please forgive me.”

Jeonghan hold Seungcheol’s hands and look at him intently. Memorizing every feature, Seungcheol’s brows, his eyelashes that he envies the most, the dimple, the small, pretty moles, and lastly his lips. Jeonghan leaned in to place a kiss.

“You’re forgiven Cheollie~ I love you. It wasn’t your fault. I’m happy to see you for the last time. Can you smile for me?”

Seungcheol give Jeonghan his brightest smile. “I love you the most Hannie~ I will never forget you. You will always live in my memories.”

Seungcheol moved closer for a hug but Jeonghan’s presence is slowly fading.

“No, don’t go yet. Stay for a while” Seungcheol begged as he try to enclose Jeonghan in his arms. Jeonghan smiled, his sweetest one, the smile Seungcheol fell in love with, before he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this oneshot au.
> 
> Please leave your feedback here: https://curiouscat.qa/choikwoncho
> 
> Talk to me 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
